The Why he is the way he is
by crazyarmywife
Summary: Find out why and what mad Tom Riddle into Voldemort.


Today at 7:48 PM

Harry Potter: Tom Riddle's only love

At nine years of age Tom was a strong boy who held a darker side. He didn't know why or how he could make things happen the way he did but he enjoyed the power that he held over others. He was incredibly smart and very cunning. Two qualities that kept him out of trouble. He didn't need people and he prides himself on that fact. So he was very annoyed to find his room now held a tiny crying girl on a cot by the far wall.

Beyond pissed off he flew out the door headed to the heads office to get her moved when he stopped hearing raised voices.

"She is marked by Satan himself, she does weird things that normal good people just can't do. We have tried everything to get this possession out of her but nothing worked. We do not want her around anymore." The woman spoke and this perked his interest.

"What shall we do with the thing then, none will want such a thing in their home if they shall find out." He heard the head say and clinched his fists. She had said this about him to perspective parents before. She only wanted the government money for herself and by losing a child here she lost funds.

"We do not care what happens to the thing, death would be a blessing as then satan can not reek terror on or pureness. Why we were blessed with this curse." The woman wailed at the end.

"Now dear, you heard the priest we did all we could to save her soul but sometimes the evil is just to much. We are good kind decent people and we will be rewarded for ridding the world of this spawn." The man said and Tom had heard enough he knew what fate waited this girl if he was to let it. He had seen girls come and then sold to the highest bidder for their own demented needs.

Thinking over what had been said he walked slowly back to the room that held this small girl. Once inside he shut the door and looked her over. She had long curly brown hair almost his color and sad dark chocolate eyes. As he let his eyes drift down her he could see her arms were scared as if having been burned and there was red whelps on her legs that showed from below her skirt.

"My name is Tom." He said quietly and watched her cringe back as if frightened of him.

"Are you going to hurt me to?" She whispered out as tears flooded her eyes.

"No, what is your name?" He asked as he set on his bed facing her.

"I'yanna." She told him as she curled into her self.

"Can you really do this others can't. I heard them talking about you?" He questioned her and watched her freeze up looking terrified.

"Tell me now!" He demanded after a bit of waiting.

"Yes," she whispered in her breath and he leaned forward interested now. He had never met someone like him before and alway though it must be just him. Now he wanted to know more.

"I can to, now show me or tell me things you have done how to do them." He tells her and she sits up straighter.

"You can to really." She asked feeling how he was finally knowing that they were special and not alone.

"Yes but you first tell what you can do?" Demanded and she smiled finally.

"I can make things I want float to me, I can heal myself when needed, make things disappear or appear. Not food though but other things. Once I turned a flower into a rabbit but I couldn't get it back to a flower. I can get people to do things and never say a word. Only once have I been able to disappear my self, it was when they tried to burn me at the stake like witch, I ended up in a different county." She explained and Tom wore a true smile for once because he could do the same as her.

For the next two years they worked with the things they could do gaining a huge amount of control, they protected each other and none of the other kids or workers or mess with them without feeling intense pain. However they were tore apart when Dumbledore came and told Tom he was accepted into Hogwarts but I'yanna was not.

It was hard to part each other but she made him promise to go and learn every thing he could so he could come and teach her. And that is just what he did. He devoured the text books and everything else he could get his hands on and then on breaks he would teach her all he could. This continues for the five year but it all changed when they were 16. Many over the years had wondered how this incredibly bright and talented man had choose such a dark path. Only one man new the reason and how he had regretted his actions over the years that cause them.

It had been many weeks since he had heard from the only person in this world who he loved and loved him. They had grand plans after he got out of school to travel and learn all about the world that they belonged to. Knowing something was terrible wrong he left school late one night using the tunnel behind the one eye witch to get to Hogsmead. From there he aperated to the orphanage to find I'yanna. He used wandless Magic to open the door and slipped inside taking the stairs two at a time and making it to his warded room that they shared. His heart sank when he opened it and she was gone along with all her stuff. Only one thing had happened and he was going to kill them all if she had been hurt at all.

Going to the head mistress room he blew the door in and walked in as she screamed.

"You, what are you doing here?" She yelled standing finally but he could see her shaking as she did so. No doubt scared of him.

"Where is she?" He hissed at the woman hated shining in his now ruby red eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked and with a hiss Tom cursed her.

"Crucio" he whispered out and she dropped to the ground in horrifying screams. He held it in there for almost a full minute before releasing her.

She laid in a panting sobbing mess on the floor. "Tell me where I'yanna is and I will make your death less painful!" He hissed out in anger.

"Sold her, the name is in my book." She gasped still reeling from the pain she had felt.

"Crucio" he hissed out as he walked to the desk against one wall. Keeping his focus on the screaming woman he rummaged through her desk finding the book under everything else. Flipping it open he found who he was looking for and wrote the name and address down before standing and walking back to the screaming woman. She would be nothing more than a sobbing mess now with the strength of his curse and how long he had held it.

He held it until she quiet screaming and was still. He let it go and used his foot to kick her over and could see the blood coming from her nose and mouth. Studying her he could see she had lost her mind and would die soon from the looks of the bruising appearing along her body from ruptured blood vessels.

Leaving her there to suffer he apperated to the address he had and found a large blue house on the outskirts of the city. It was well kept and looked taken care of. Walking up the stairs he took a deep breath and again blew the door open and it busted inwards towards the sitting room. He strolled in and listened to any noise but found none.

Searching he came across I'yanna in the lower bedroom. She was chained to a wall and was beaten and bloody. He moved to her side quickly and with a flick of his hand the chains released her and she moaned in pain as her arms fell to her sides and the scabs pulled on her body.

"I knew you would come." She whispered out in breathy gasps

"Always," he said lifting her to light body into his arms and holding her cold body close to his to heat up.

"I wanted to marry you Tom, to have a family with you." I'yanna whispered as she coughed up blood.

"We will, just hang on I will heal you and then we can leave. I will hide you in the castle or we will go somewhere safe." Tom said desperately.

"It's to late Tom. Just hold me for a while." She said as tears fell from them both and he pulled her in closer and slide down the wall holding her safely.

"I will never stop loving you in this life or my next. Promise me something my love." She gasped out because it took all she had to stay with him these few minutes more.

"Anything?" He answered resting his face into her shoulder as he cried.

"Bury me as your wife and then make them all pay Tom. Destroy them all and Burn the world down making them pay. Protect innocence children like us please Tom." She begged gasping.

"I promise all of them will pay, they will hurt worse than you ever did. I love you my wife." He said sadly kissing her bloody lips.

"In this life and the next. I will find you again my love, wait for me?" She asked and he lowered his lips to hers for the last time.

"Always, I love you." He tells her and held her body as it cooled because she had taken her last breath. He had no idea how long he held her but when he heard stumbling about up the stairs he laid her gently on the bed and then let his pain and anger take over. He would teach them all a lesson they will never forget. He would burn the world down in her name.

And that is just what he did. He buried her body giving her his last name and the he started on two paths. One of immortality and the other revenge. First thing he did was gather followers he could control through fear and pain then he found a couple of elderly people he trusted and opened his own school for muggle borns. Everyone believed he killed them but actually he took them as babies and protected them  
From the world. He would make transfigured copies and have his death eaters kill the families. Those very few families who were good and loved their children would only have wards placed around them to keep everyone away and alert him if they were to abuse their kids. At 11 they would be taken and fostered at the school by other pure blood families so they could learn their customs and culture.

He also took magic as far as he could to keep himself alive until I'yanna found him again. This continued until October 31, 1982 and he had never been more happy that he had taken the precautions that he had to protect himself from Dumbledore and his minions.


End file.
